True love is forever
by fatii 'GM
Summary: Viñeta. Katherine está sedienta de algo más que de sangre estanoche, ¿qué es lo que tiene Elena Gilbert que ella no?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de L.J. Smith, la serie fue adaptada por CW. Yo solo juego un poco con ellos.**

* * *

Los cabellos caoba de Katherine Pierce se estremecían con el viento, creando una extraña y seductora danza. Sus ojos, de un color chocolate intesto, ligeramente oscurecidos a causa de la sed escrutaban las sombras tratando de descubrir algo más que únicamente bancas y calles libres de transito.

Sabía que era muy tarde cuando decidió ir a cazar, pero las ansias le ganaron. Ella, que nunca en toda su eternidad había sentido compasión por sí misma y dolor, ahora lo experimentaba todo a primera mano. La pena agónica del rechazo del único hombre que había amado, le carcomía el corazón y hacia que sus ojos escocieran a causa de las lágrimas que se negaba a derramar.

Ella era fuerte; era poderosa; era invencible.

Katherine Pierce no podía sentir sentimientos tan _humanos_ como el rechazo o los celos, esos eran para los débiles, y ella _no era_ débil.

Miro a su alrededor, aun mas hambrienta que un segundo antes y espero. Esos eran pasos, y se aproximaban a ella.

Era una chica de aproximadamente 19 años, caminando apresuradamente hasta su casa. Su semblante lucia cansado bajo una piel perfectamente bronceada y unos enormes ojos color avellana. Los tacones altos de sus botas vaqueras resonaban contra el duro asfalto, quebrantando el perfecto silencio que las envolvía.

Ella no sabía, ni podría saber lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir.

Katherine no lo pensó. Salto sobre ella, cubrió su boca con una mano y bebió el delicioso flujo caliente que salía de su garganta a borbotones. Estaba limpia. En estos tiempos era muy difícil encontrar un solo cuerpo humano que estuviera totalmente limpio de drogas, alcohol o tabaco. La verdad ella ya estaba cansada de los cuerpos de los alcohólicos de barrio.

Cuando ya no fluyó nada mas, arrojo el cuerpo a un lado, y miro a la luna mientras con el dorso de su mano derecha se limpiaba las comisuras de los labios. Stefan no habría aprobado esto. El jamás habría matado a una inocente humana trabajadora únicamente para satisfacer su hambre. Pero claro, Stefan era perfecto.

Tomo el cuerpo con inusitada facilidad y camino hasta el bosque aun con la mente puesta en el hombre que Katherine amaba con todo su ser. Sus ojos, sus labios, su cuerpo, la forma cuadrada de su mandíbula, incluso su cabello y su ceño fruncido conformaban lo que para ella, era el paraíso.

Recordó esos perfectos momentos, en los que Stefan fue suyo. Únicamente suyo. Esos ratos en los que suspiraba su nombre, en los que buscaba con desesperación su mirada. Recordó sus palabras, sus besos y sus caricias con una sonrisa de ternura y adoración que rara vez podía verse en ella.

Recordó también lo herida que se sintió cuando él la llamo ''monstruo'' después de enterarse delo que Katherine era. Recordó el horror al tener que obligarlo a amarla otra vez, porque siendo lo que ella era, siendo una bebedora de sangre, Stefan nunca podría amarla otra vez. El podría odiarla.

_El la odiaba._

Se detuvo de golpe y cerró los ojos con más fuerza de la necesaria cuando una nueva oleada de dolor la invadió. Stefan Salvatore la odiaba.

Recordó con un pinchazo en el pecho, sus ojos llenos de desprecio y amargura cuando la miraba, recordó la forma en que sus duras manos la tomaron por los hombros en un intento inútil de hacerle daño… y peor, recordó la forma en que sus ojos brillaban cuando miraba _a la otra_. A Elena.

Claro, Elena era la chica perfecta para Stefan.

Ella era bonita solamente porque Katherine lo era. Stefan solo estaba con Elena porque era lo más cercano a Katherine que podría volver a tener.

_¿Y entonces porque te rechazo cuando fuiste por él?_

Sacudió la cabeza tratando de desechar ese pensamiento y siguió caminando hasta encontrar un árbol, lo perfectamente grande para que algún animal salvaje se refugiara ahí y terminara de destrozar el cuerpo de la humana, y después se fue.

Stefan creía que Katherine había vuelto por algo mas, por algo material, algo para ayudarla a llevar a cabo sus malvados planes o lo que sea que él creyera que ella maquinaba, pero no era así.

Había seguido su rastro durante todos esos años, siempre vigilándolo de lejos, mirándolo sin ser vista y esperando a que el día de poder hablarle al fin llegara, y de repente, una noche los vio. Elena y Stefan besándose el mismo día en que el cometa regresaba a Mystic Falls, en el porche de la casa de huéspedes. Jamás había sentido un dolor como aquel. Ese día descubrió que su corazón si podía romperse en mil pedazos.

Y es que ¿qué tenía Elena Gilbert, la chica huérfana que no hacía más que auto compadecerse, que Katherine Pierce, la invencible, la inmortal, la perfecta, no tuviera?

No entendía. No comprendía la fascinación que Stefan sentía por ella. Era imposible que lo entendiera.

Sacudió la cabeza y hecho a corres hacia su morada tratando de dejarse llevar con el viento y no pensar en nada en absoluto.

* * *

**~Salut ma chéries!**

Bueno, amo The Vampire Diaries! :D (La serie, los libros no me gustaron mucho la verdad). Katherine es una perra (con su perdón XD) pero es una perra muy cool jajaja. No sé si esas son las razones por las que regreso de verdad o solo este mintiendo como siempre ¬¬ pero me gusta creer que también ella hace lo que hace por amor a Stefan! *suspiro* aunque con eso le rompa el corazón a Damon *otro suspiro*.

Team Salvatore :D

Miles de besos! ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Hola seres humanos :D fatii 'GM se reporta después de mil años desaparecida!

Bueno, tengo que darles una explicación muy extensa ¿no? Pero no la tengo XD les daré la de adeveras & haber que piensan :)

Bueno, resulta que un dia entre a ff & dije ''Es tiempo de actualizar todo lo que tengo pendiente '' & luego me dije ''Oh, pero primero debería escribirlo!'' & pues ahí estaba yo, escribiendo y escribiendo hasta que mis dedos sangraron D: Bueno no, realmente no fue así pero si estaba escribiendo. Pero bueno, en la tarde mi madre me pregunto si quería ir con ella al centro y yo le dije que si —Venden unos Frappes que *¬*— Cuando regresamos estaba a punto de tomar la Laptop —donde estaba escribiendo— y ella me dijo '' ¿Puedo tenerla un momento?'' Y no pude decirle que no ¡me había comprado un Frappe! Llego la noche y me fui a dormir.

Al día siguiente fui a la escuela y todo fue normal hasta que llegue a mi casa. Mi madre me miraba como apenada y yo tenía cara de ._.? Hasta que me dijo ''Intente instalar un programa en tu computadora y se formateo'' & entre en Shock O.O

Lo que obviamente quiso decir mi madre con eso fue que SE BORRO TODO! OSEA TODO! MIS IMÁGENES, MIS TEXTOS, MIS IDEAS PARA FANFICS, MIS MIS MIS TODO! Como algunas de ustedes comprenderán entre en una etapa de luto u_u

Pues bueno, cuando se me paso pensé en escribir de nuevo lo que ya tenía pero me dio tanta pereza TT_TT la cosa es que semanas (o meses?) después quise entrar a Fanfiction y dije …

¿¡CUAL EREA MI CONTRASEÑA!?

Fue horrible, de verdad lo peor que le puede pasar a alguien. Claro, como ya no podía entrar a Fanfiction deje de entrar también a Msn lo que justifica el hecho de que ni siquiera leyera sus Reviews u.u

De verdad lo siento mucho! D: De cualquier forma, ya tengo una nueva cuenta :3 La abrí cuando entre en pánico así que no he subido casi nada pero igual algún día pueden darse una vuelta XD Pueden buscarlo como **MonkeyD.f **No les dejo link porque por alguna razón no puedo pero si estan interesados preguntenme & se los daré :) 

_**Ahora lo mega importante:**_

El fanfic de More tan my life & el de Valentine's day quedaran pausados por un ratito :/ Al menos hasta que los arregle porque les di una leída & dije OMG ._. era(soy) malísima hahahaha. Para los que aun quieren saber cómo terminan les recomiendo picarle en Alert a mi cuenta nueva, así sabrán cuando los publique :D

Publicare esta misma nota en todos mis demás trabajos [LOL] porque me da perecita hacer una por cada uno :B hahahaha

Lamento mucho haber dejado mi cuenta así nada mas, extraño mucho escribir y leer sus opiniones u_u espero que me perdonen D:

Las/los quiero muchisimo  
Gracias por todo hasta ahora :D

f,


End file.
